A Helping Hand
by GunsAndHandcuffs
Summary: Draco has been secretly working for the Order ever since he became a Death Eater. He has remained in secret for the past year but his cover is blown when Harry, Ron and Hermione are brought to Malfoy Manor. Draco then proceeds to help them escape but he himself is caught and captured. The Order must then try to help save Draco before he's killed.


_**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**_

_**Warning: Rape, torture, slash, dark moods, slash, slight AU and cursing  
**_

_**Pairings: SB/RL LM/NM MW/AW GW/DT HP/CC and future DM/HG  
**_

_**Summary: Draco has been secretly working for the Order ever since he became a Death Eater. He has remained in secret for the past year but his cover is blown when Harry, Ron and Hermione are brought to Malfoy Manor. Draco then proceeds to help them escape but he himself is caught and captured. The Order must then try to help save Draco before he's**_** killed.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy. Sixteen years old, son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire and also, member of The Order of the Phoenix. Being a member of the Order was one of the most dangerous things he had ever done. Even more dangerous than being a Death Eater, for when one was a Death Eater, the Death Eaters were on _your _side. But now, he was backstabbing, double crossing and betraying every single one of them, including Voldemort himself. That was quite stressful. He absentmindedly traced the Dark Mark that was branded on his arm, remembering the pain and agony he had gone through to get it. it felt like someone had put the Cruciatis Curse upon Draco ten fold. As soon as he had gotten it, he had gone through an, 'initiation' of sorts which included being actually placed under the Cruciatis Curse and the other Death Eaters beating him to a bloody pulp. Draco had been knocked unconscious and had woken up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had been quite hesitant to speak to them at first, having no idea how on Earth he had gotten there in the first place. Finally though, they offered protection for his parents and that was the final straw that broke the camel's back, Draco being said camel. He had been offered a place as a spy, providing the Order with information on Voldemort's whereabouts and his newest plans. That was a year ago. Now, Potter, Weasley and Granger were all missing and Death Eaters were on the rise. He sighed as he ran his fingers over his mark featherlight, wondering what the possibilities for him could have been if he hadn't of gotten the damned mark. He probably wouldn't be sitting in his room, his skin an unhealthy tinge of white, dark shadows under his eyes, skinnier than he had ever been and his face, arms, legs and torso scattered with scratches and scars from fights and raids. It was strange how much one could change over the course of a year...

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when his father pounded on his door. Draco sat up and was out of bed in an instant and practically flew to the door, yanking it open. His father's hair was knotted and he matched Draco's pallor along with the dark circles under his eyes.

"Draco," he started breathlessly, eagerness lighting up his sunken face. "it's the Snatchers. They think found Potter and his friends. We need you to see if it's them." he said, pushing his blond hair out of his tired gray eyes. Draco didn't let his alarm show as he nodded curtly.

"Of course." he said calmly. "Let me get dressed." he said before shutting the door. He heard his father sigh in annoyance but he didn't hurry Draco.

Draco threw his clothes on with shaking hands, knowing he was going to have to lie like he never lied before. And to his father no less. He pulled on a white button up shirt and black slacks as he tried to think of some clever lie to save Potter and his friends' arses. He laced his shoes up and pulled on a black jacket over his white shirt and quickly fixed his hair. He sighed and took a deep breath before opening the door and smiling wryly at his father. Lucius didn't even wait for Draco to say anything and grabbed his shoulder, hauling Draco down the stairs.

"If it really is Potter, this will put us back in the Dark Lord's good graces." said Lucius eagerly as he pulled Draco along. Draco nodded, feeling too sick to say anything. His father looked over at Draco and smiled at Draco for the first time in what felt like years.

"I promise things will get better, Draco." he said earnestly as he approached the door that surely held Potter and his friends. Draco nodded silently, not wanting to betray anything by speaking. Lucius opened the door and pushed Draco in. Draco spotted his aunt Bellatrix in one corner, the werewolf Fenrir Greyback in the other corner and Potter and his two friends on their knees in the center of the room. Granger and Weasley looked exactly the same as when Draco last saw them at school, but Potter's face looked to be two times larger and was covered in large lumps. A Stinging Hex. That was quite clever of them. Bellatrix skipped over to Draco and pulled him towards the three prisoners, giggling manically.

"Look at them, nephew!" she hissed, circling the mudblood Granger and pulling her hair. "Is it them?!" she asked anxiously, letting go of Granger's hair and toying with her wand. Granger's eyes widened when she Draco and she shot him a pleading look that Draco pretended not to acknowledge. He knew that Potter, Weasel and the mudblood had no idea he was in the Order and he wasn't about to give it up to save them. He leaned over and narrowed his icy gray eyes as he examined Potter's swollen face. He pushed Potter's black bangs aside and saw his lightning bolt scar stretched over his skin, barely visible, but Draco's sharp eyes caught it. He frowned as he looked the raven haired boy up and down, practically able to hear Potter's quick breathing and his racing heart. He pulled away and glanced over at Weasley and Granger, frowning slightly at the two. He crossed his arms and turned around, keeping his mind blank and not letting any recognition show on his face.

"It's not them. Tell the Snatchers that they're idiots." he said airily, practically able to hear Granger's jaw dropping and Weasley gasping. Lucius groaned and dropped his head into his hands while Bellatrix growled and drew her knife, gliding over to Granger and grabbing her hair, yanking her head back and placing the knife at her throat.

"Can I at least kill the girl?" she purred, pressing the knife harder into Granger's throat, causing scarlet beads of blood to appear on her neck. Ron stiffened and struggled but was held in place by some sort of spell.

"Bellatrix, I believe that's unneeded." said Draco smoothly, pushing his hair out of his eyes and looking directly at his aunt. Bellatrix's head whipped up and she stomped over to Draco, grabbing him around the throat and slamming him into the wall, a crazed look in her black eyes.

"Why are you protecting the girl? Are you hiding something, Draco?" she hissed. Draco glared at her and pushed her hand away.

"I just believe we should wait until the Dark Lord arrives so he can decide what to do with them." said Draco haughtily, shoving his aunt back a few steps and dusting off his jacket. Bellatrix looked furious and raised her hand to slap him.

"Why you little basta-" but she was cut off by a soft sigh from Potter. Draco glanced over and if he hadn't of been in a room full of Death Eaters, he would've groaned aloud. The Stinging Hex had worn off and Harry Potter now plainly could be seen kneeling in the center of the room. Lucius drew in a sharp breath and Bellatrix started forward, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Draco was wrong! It _is _the boy!" she cried victoriously, drawing her wand and pointing it at Potter. Draco stiffened but didn't move, knowing Bellatrix wouldn't dare do anything to Potter. Draco was a little wrong...

"Crucio!" shouted Bellatrix, a maniacal look in her eyes. Potter stiffened and jerked, a pained cry escaping his lips as he doubled over in pain, gripping his sides as he shook. Weasley shouted in fury and struggled against the spell holding him in place, shouting obscenities at Bellatrix while Granger cried quietly. Draco winced and looked away, trying to ignore Potter's cries. When Bellatrix wouldn't relent, Draco pushed off the wall and walked towards his aunt, grabbing her hand and making her lower her hand.

"Enough, Bellatrix." said Draco quietly, frowning disapprovingly at his aunt. The curse lifted off Potter and the entire room fell silent except for Potter's labored breathing. As Draco looked at his furious aunt, he could practically hear her blood boiling.

"You...you little brat!" shouted Bellatrix, pointing his wand at Draco who took a small step back. Narcissa, who had just entered the room let out a gasp that was drowned out by a loud bang and a bolt of orange light hit Draco square in the chest, throwing him back into the wall as Bellatrix cackled. Draco hit the ground on his hands and knees as he started coughing, feeling as if his lungs were being squeezed out of his chest. He gasped for air, his gray eyes wide as he turned an even paler pallor, the only sounds in the room were Bellatrix's giggling and Draco gasping and choking. He felt panic growing in his chest as he started to feel dizzy and his head started to pound. Narcissa let out a choked cry as she raced over and tried to help her son up.

"Bellatrix, what have you done to him?!" cried Narcissa, pulling out her wand and performing numerous spells on Draco to try and reverse it. Bellatrix giggled as Potter, Weasley and Granger watched in horror as Draco gasped for air on the floor.

"Lighten up, Cissy!" laughed Bellatrix, drawing her wand and pointing it back at Draco. "I wouldn't let me dear, sweet little nephew get hurt." purred Bellatrix in a babyish voice before flicking her wand and lifting the unknown curse off Draco, who took in a deep shuddering breath as he tried to return his breathing to normal. Narcissa pulled Draco to his feet and glared at her sister.

"What were you thinking?!" spat Narcissa as Draco moved his mother off of him and dusted off his jacket. Bellatrix pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're no fun, Cissy." said Bellatrix unhappily, putting her wand away. "Draco was protecting the mudblood." she hissed venomously, glaring daggers at Draco who was now returning back to his normal pale pallor. Draco glared right back at her.

"The Dark Lord would be _furious_ if he knew that you were acting without his orders." spat Draco, his voice hoarse. Bellatrix glared at him but didn't say a word against it.

"Lucius, take the prisoners to the dungeons." hissed Bellatrix, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Lucius nodded and walked over to the three and with the help of Avery, hauled them the their feet and marched them out of the room, Granger glancing over her shoulder to give Draco a desperate look before she was pulled out of the room. Narcissa placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and looked worriedly at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice soft and motherly. Draco nodded and gave her a wry smile.

"I'm great." he promised her, hugging her quickly as he thought things over. He was a member of the Order. He had to help Potter and his friends. He was obligated to...he sighed heavily and smiled weakly at his mother.

"I'm going to go help Father with the prisoners." he said, pecking her on the cheek. "Love you." he said before quickly sliding out of the room. He walked with his head held high to the door that led to the dungeons and pushed it open, walking quickly down the stairs. The sound of his shoes hitting the stone floor was the only sound except for the faint sounds of voices followed by a bang and a scream of pain, followed by another scream of fear. Draco broke into a run and skidded to a stop when he saw his father restraining Avery who had his wand drawn. He glanced into the cell and saw Potter was unconscious, blood trickling from a cut on his temple. Draco whipped his head up to glare at Avery, his gray eyes flashing.

"Are you a bloody idiot?!" shouted Draco, storming up to Avery and giving him a glare that if looks would kill would have struck him down on the spot. Avery glared and fought against Lucius.

"The boy was gettin' on my nerves." Avery spat, his beady brown eyes glittering. Granger was by Potter's side, holding his hand and crying again while Weasley looked like he wanted to kill Avery. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"The Dark Lord is not going to be pleased by this." he snarled at Avery, feeling satisfied to see fear appear in his eyes.

"Liar." hissed Avery, though anyone could detect the terror in his voice. Draco heaved another sigh and crossed his arms.

"Father, get out of here. I'll watch the prisoners. Avery, I would advise leaving before The Dark Lord arrives and discovers your blunder." said Draco, his voice cold as ice. Avery scurried out faster than a rat from light, leaving only Lucius, Draco and the three others. Lucius looked wonderingly at his son, having guessed his motive but not trying to stop Draco.

"Draco..." said Lucius quietly, his gaze flickering to the prisoners. Draco nodded.

"Yes, Father." he said quietly. "I'll explain everything later. I promise. Just look after Mother and yourself." ordered Draco in a calm tone. Lucius looked confused but nodded, hugging his son quickly.

"Be careful." he said solemnly. "Know that your mother and I love you and are proud of you." he said softly before turning and departing out of the dungeons. The two conscious prisoners in the cell looked up at Draco with confused expressions.

"Come to kill us, Malfoy?" asked Granger hoarsely after a few moments of silence. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall.

"Give me some credit, Granger." he said loftily. "What's the fun in killing you if one of you is unconscious, the talented one is in hysterics and the last one is a complete idiot?" he asked sarcastically as he opened the lock. Weasley stood up and moved protectively in front of the other two as Draco pulled the lock off and dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he demanded loudly, refusing to back down, even as Draco opened the door for them. Draco rolled his eyes and glared at the three of them.

"Saving your lives you idiots."

* * *

_**A/N: Crappy and long, I know, but please just keep reading 3 reviews would be appreciated!**_


End file.
